


Sparks

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Lancelot meets someone knew and sparks fly. Morgana is not amused when she finds out.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 73 Attraction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Sparks  
 **Rating:** PG/T  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Lance/Elena, mentions of Leon/Mithian  
 **Summary:** Lancelot meets someone knew and sparks fly. Morgana is not amused when she finds out.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 823  
 **Prompt:** 73 Attraction 

** Sparks **  
Lancelot was sitting in the lounge watching the telly when there was a knock at the door. He turned off the telly and went to see who it was.

Lancelot looked at the blonde standing there holding a casserole dish. “Can I help you?”

“I’m Elena I’m a friend of Merlin and Morgana’s I came to return her dish. She left it after the potluck last week.”

“Morgana isn’t here.” Lancelot said.

“I thought she was home on Mondays. I can come back later.” Elena said.

“It’s fine. Come in. I’m Lance. Please sit down.” Lancelot led her to the lounge.

“Thank you.” She sat on the sofa and put the casserole dish on the coffee table. 

“Morgana went to the Palace to the monthly Roundtable meeting. I’m here all alone.” He told her.

Oh, you mean the Kingdom Building. It’s not a Palace it’s an office building. It used to be a bank building. Arthur is running the kingdom like a corporation.” Elena told him. 

Lancelot nodded. “I didn’t know for sure what it was. So you believe all this stuff about we all lived in Camelot together?”

“I remember it but I didn’t live there.” Elena said. “Mithie said you didn’t have your memories yet. It must be strange for you.” 

“Mithie?” Lancelot looked confused.

Oh Mithian, that’s Leon’s wife. She was a Princess in Nemeth. She lived at Camelot after Arthur died.” Elena felt like she was babbling.       

“So what were you, a Queen?” Lance asked.

“No. I was a Princess from Gawant. I was almost Arthur’s wife. Mithie was too. Vivian was sent to a nunnery because she was in love with Arthur. She was a Princess too. He threw us all over for Gwen.” Elena said. “True love wins out and all that.”

“I suppose.” Lancelot looked at the dish on the table. “I should put that away. Would you like some wine? I was going to have a glass.”

“Thank you yes.” Elena smiled at him. 

Elena watched as Lancelot carried the dish into the kitchen. He came back with a bottle of red wine and two glassed. 

“I hope this is all right.” Lancelot said as he sat down.

“It’s fine.” Elena said.

Lancelot poured and gave her a glass. “What do you do for the Kingdom?”

“Nothing. I own a tea shop.” Elena said. “Mithie said you were a knight like Leon. She says Leon talked about you all the time.” 

“That’s what they tell me.” Lancelot sipped his wine. “I wonder how I died. Merlin is tight lipped about it all.” 

“I don’t know. Mithie didn’t say. Lancelot….”

“Call me ‘Lance’ please.” He was attracted to this sweet person in a way he couldn’t explain. 

“Lance, it will be all right, you know.” Elena put her hand on his knee. “I’m sure that you will have a place even if you don’t remember.” 

“Arthur wants me to be _Ambassador At Large_. I think he just wants me away from Gwen. I was in love with her.” Lancelot looked away. He was still in love with Gwen. 

“I know.” Elena gave his hand a squeeze.

“Let me guess, Mithie told you.” Lancelot looked at Elena then at his glass. “I just want to feel like myself again who ever that may be.”

Elena reached out and turned his face towards her. She felt drawn to him. She leaned over and kissed him. She felt a spark ignite between them. 

Lancelot’s wine glass hit the floor.  

 

Two hours later, Morgana let herself in to the flat. She started to call out but she saw a pair of women’s knickers hanging off the lamp in the lounge and a white tee shirt over the back of the chair. She tip toed into the lounge and saw Lancelot and Elena asleep, naked on the floor. 

She stood there a minute with her mouth open until Devon whimpered in his pram. She turned around and took Devon to his room and put him to bed.

Once Devon was settled, Morgana pulled her mobile out of her pocket and called Merlin.

“Hello Love, forget something?” Merlin answered.

“Merlin, Lancelot is naked on the lounge floor.”

“What? Is he all right?”

“I don’t know. I could ask Elena. She is naked on the floor with him. Merlin, I think they had sex. Her knickers are hanging from the lamp.” 

Merlin laughed on the other end. 

“Merlin, this is very inappropriate. I came home with Devon. What if he saw them like that?”

“Did he see them?”

“No but that was because he was asleep from the car ride. Merlin, you have to speak to him.” 

“I will, Love. Throw a blanket over them.” Merlin laughed. “I’ll be home in an hour.” 

“I am NOT going back in there. Tell Arthur it’s an emergency.” 

“Fine, I’m on my way.” Merlin disconnected. 

Morgana sat down in the rocker in Devon’s room to wait. 

    


End file.
